A Wild Night
by ChineseRoseWolf69
Summary: Warning: yaoi threesome. rated m for a reason! ItaSasuNaru. chap 2 up- finally
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HERE IT IS! A very juicy lemon yaoi threesome! YAY! (Finally) Sorry- writers block, and I broke my computer. :P It's an ItaSasuNaru, in case you haven't noticed that already XD**

**Anyway… I was thinking of just making this like it was part of my other yaoi Naruto, but I decided to change it. Just a little. **

**Thanks, and let the yaoi commence. **

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Thanks for not suing. **

Naruto was walking along a path when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Sasuke hurry up to him.

"Hey," he called.

"Hey," Naruto answered as he caught up and stopped.

"I meant to catch you earlier. Do you want to come over tonight? Everyone will be out, and we can have some time, just the 2 of us." **(A/N: they have been going out for a while- about 3 weeks, just FYI). **

"Sure," Naruto said.

They walked along in silence, and Sasuke stopped suddenly.

"Let's go now. Everyone should be gone," he said.

"Okay," Naruto replied.

Sasuke grinned, grabbed his hand, and ran to his house.

Sasuke opened the door and led Naruto in. He pushed Naruto against the door, forcing it closed, and pressing closer, kissing the dobe.

Sasuke forced his tongue inside the dobe's mouth, but there was no objection. Naruto eagerly sucked it in, playing with it with his own.

Sasuke turned, still holding Naruto close, and walked them into his room. He kicked the door shut behind him and pushed Naruto against it again, this time going for his neck. Naruto moaned and pressed closer. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and hoisted himself up, locking his legs around the Uchiha's waist.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, backing off the wall and falling onto the bed. He rolled so the dobe was under him and kissed him fiercely. He ran his hands along the strip of skin showing where Naruto's shirt had come up.

He ran his fingers along Naruto's skin, slowly pushing his shirt up.

He pulled it off and flung it to the floor, then leaned up to get a better look.

Naruto was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Sasuke was straddling his waist, feeling his erection through both pairs of jeans.

Sasuke leaned back down, but instead of going for Naruto's lips, he went for his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and sucking vigorously, grazing his teeth along it until it became a hardened nub.

Naruto moaned, his fingers gripping Sasuke's dark locks tightly to hold him in place.

Sasuke chuckled, and moved to the other side, grazing his teeth along it.

Naruto moaned, then leaned down and ran his hands along a strip of Sasuke's stomach. He ran his fingers up, pushing the shirt with them.

Sasuke pulled back and let Naruto pull his shirt over his head. He leaned back down, but Naruto's fingers were in his hair and he pulled their lips together.

Then Naruto did something that caused pleasure to run through both boys' veins.

He rolled his hips up, causing their erections to rub together. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, gasping.

Naruto smiled wickedly and did it again.

Both boys ground viciously against each other, when suddenly Sasuke stopped. He rolled all the way off of Naruto and started pulling his jeans open.

"Get them things off," he growled, his breathing heavy as he tried to get his pants off.

Naruto did as he was told, pulling his jeans off and throwing them to the floor. His boxers soon joined.

Sasuke's jeans soon joined, but he had gone commando.

He leaned back over Naruto, kissing him heatedly. They ground against each other again, moaning in pleasure.

Sasuke stopped, moving lower again, but passing Naruto's chest in favor of something bigger, and lots harder.

Naruto gasped when he realized what was going on. He rolled his head back, his eyes squeezing shut as a wet heat engulfed his member. He moaned as he felt Sasuke's tongue swirl around him.

Sasuke smiled around Naruto, humming softly. When Naruto arched above him, his smile grew wider, his humming increasing in volume.

"Sasuke, I can't hold on much longer," Naruto panted.

This only made Sasuke move faster, bobbing his head along Naruto's shaft, increasing the friction. His own erection strained, wanting to be satisfied.

"Ah- Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his fingers twining in Sasuke's hair as his back arched off the bed, cum shooting down Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke grinned, pulling back to gather every drop and swallow.

Sasuke pulled back when Naruto flopped against the bed, exhausted. Sasuke reached down, letting his fingers wander down around Naruto's entrance.

In one push, he got his index finger in up to his knuckle, when Naruto cried out. He smiled, thrusting his fingers deep inside of him. He soon added a second, and even a third, twisting and thrusting them, stretching and preparing Naruto.

He brushed Naruto's prostate with his middle finger, and Naruto arched off the bed, moaning. Sasuke grinned wickedly and did it again.

Sasuke pulled out and sat up. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept there. He sat up, popping the cap and squirting some onto his hand. He rubbed his erection with it, reveling in the feel of something finally touching his neglected erection.

He closed the bottle and set it back on the dresser. He leaned over Naruto, using a hand to position himself at Naruto's entrance.

"This is gonna hurt dobe," he said.

"I know. Just do it. I want it," Naruto replied, staring up at Sasuke with trust. There was desire mixed in too.

Just then, the door flew open, and Itachi marched in.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at him, mortified.

"Since you both seem so keen on having fun, I will be joining in," he said.

Sasuke gulped.

Itachi walked over to the bed, removing his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans in the process. He stepped out of his jeans, having gone commando like his brother. He got up on the bed, looking at Naruto.

"Should we torture him, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, yes," Sasuke said, a wicked smile in his voice.

"Good answer."

Itachi moved, positioning his erection at Naruto's lips. Then he looked at Sasuke, giving him the ok to move.

Sasuke thrust in, causing Naruto to cry out. Not one to miss an opportunity, Itachi shoved his erection down Naruto's throat. Naruto moaned, sending vibrations down Itachi's erection. Itachi moaned, and started thrusting into Naruto's mouth, reveling in the wet heat.

Sasuke was doing something similar. He thrust very hard into his dobe, hitting his sweet spot every time. He didn't want Naruto left out however, so he reached up and grabbed Naruto's erection, stroking it in time with his furious thrusts.

This went on for several minutes, the pace increasing with each already fast thrust.

Itachi threw his head back and moaned, which was the only warning Naruto had before cum streaked down his throat.

Naruto moaned, sucking it all down. The next moment he came into Sasuke's hand, getting cum all over his stomach, Sasuke's hand, and the sheets.

Sasuke came next, spilling his seed deep. He slumped back, pulling out of Naruto. He reached up and started licking the cum off of his hand.

Itachi grinned, coming over to Sasuke. "Bend over," he said.

Sasuke, being a little slow, did as he was told. He started when he felt something warm and wet touch his entrance. He moaned as Itachi's tongue forced its way inside.

Sasuke, trying to be sneaky- he still wanted to taste Sasuke- reached under Sasuke, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's erection and pulling.

Sasuke grinned and pulled the dobe closer, so his face was even with his erection. Naruto took the hint, deep-throating Sasuke in one try.

Sasuke moaned, then decided to return the favor. He leaned down, catching Naruto's erection between his lips and using it to pull Naruto's hips closer.

In the mean time, Itachi had replaced his tongue with his fingers, getting 3 in and scissoring them, stretching Sasuke. Itachi brushed Sasuke's sweet spot, and he moaned around Naruto.

Itachi, thinking it was enough preparation- and not wanting to waste any more time- positioned his erection, using just Naruto's saliva as lube.

Sasuke cried out in pleasure, but it was muffled by Naruto's meat. This made Naruto moan from the vibrations running down his erection.

Itachi set a fast pace, which in turn set the pace for the 69 under him.

It was several minutes later that Sasuke and Naruto both orgasmed at the same time. Itachi couldn't take the tightness of Sasuke's entrance anymore, and he released with a groan.

Everyone lay down, panting.

"Who's up for round 2?" asked Itachi, rising to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and gulped.

**A/N: I know this is horrible, but I need your help. I am trying to decide to do a chapter 2 for this. Your decision. I need 5 reviews. **

**Thanks, and sorry this took so long and is so horrible- it's kinda hard for me to write smut in 3****rd**** person right after a really long writers block. **

**So, from now on, I will be doing any kind of lemon in 1****st**** person. I'm hoping it adds to the detail :P XD**

**Thanks so much. **

**Review, or else Itachi will come and butt-rape you :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said this story was gonna be a one shot- actually, I don't remember that :P Anyway… a large thanks to ****EclipseXGaaraXItachi26 for the idea of chapter 2!**

**Oh- I just noticed a major typo in chapter 1. It is supposed Naruto reaching under Sasuke, not Sasuke reaching under Sasuke. SORRY!**

**So… let the yaoi commence! **

Itachi grabbed Naruto, pulling himself on top of the dobe. Sasuke jumped back, afraid to get caught.

Itachi smashed their lips together as he roughly fisted Naruto, getting him hard again. He slid down, engulfing the blond in one go.

Naruto gasped and moaned, arching up.

When Itachi was satisfied with the hardness of the dobe, he leaned up, kissing him again. He figured Sasuke was enough preparation, and thrust into him to the hilt.

Sasuke watched all of this from his spot on the corner of the bed. He sat there, entranced. He pulled his knees up so no one would notice his erection.

Sasuke felt himself getting harder as Itachi sped up. Sasuke's hand came up, and he stroked himself. Slowly at first, but soon it went as fast as Itachi's thrusts into Naruto.

All three of them were moaning. Itachi looked up at Sasuke for a minute and smirked.

"Come here," he grunted, not ceasing his pace.

Sasuke gulped, his hand slowing. But instead of risking punishment, (**A/N: yum… punishment… bondage :P lol**) he did as he was told, crawling over to his older brother.

Itachi used one hand to pull Sasuke forward, kissing him. He keeps a fast, steady pace into Naruto.

Naruto smirked among the moans Sasuke was emitting. He grabbed Sasuke's erection, leaning up to wrap his mouth around it. Which caused Sasuke to moan into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi pulled back, his hands grabbing Naruto's hips in a bruising grip and pounded into the blond. Itachi hit his prostate, and Naruto arched up, trying to impale himself. Itachi moaned as the blond tightened around him. He paused only long enough to kiss Sasuke passionately, and he started his pace again, keeping his lips- and tongue- locked with Sasuke's.

Sasuke reached out, and Grabbed Naruto's weeping erection tightly, fisting it.

Sasuke's hand, combined with Itachi's brutal attack on his prostate, sent Naruto over the edge, and he moaned loudly as he came, spewing his load all over Sasuke's hand and his stomach.

Itachi moaned as Naruto tightened. With a final thrust and a loud moan, he released, panting, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched his brother and his best friend. But the laugh quickly died when Itachi pulled out of Naruto and turned towards him. He tried to back away, but just wound up falling onto his back, Itachi hovering above him. Itachi grinned like a Cheshire cat, and dropped, taking Sasuke's erection into his mouth.

Sasuke moaned. He moaned again as Itachi picked up the pace. He arched his back, his release close.

Then Itachi pulled back, causing Sasuke to moan in disappointment. Itachi chuckled and leaned down again.

"Do you want it that bad?" Itachi asked, nipping his little brother's ear.

Sasuke gasped, then grinned. He reared up suddenly, forcing Itachi back. He flipped so Itachi was under him, his legs straddling Itachi's erection.

"And now it's time for you to squirm," Sasuke whispered, chuckling darkly.

Itachi smirked, then looked up when he felt his arms being pulled.

Naruto finished cuffing Itachi to the bed, and sat back to survey his work. He smirked, seeing Itachi shooting him daggers.

Sasuke leaned forward, catching one of Itachi's nipples between his teeth. Itachi gasped and arched his back, moaning. Naruto used that moment to insert his erection into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi moaned around Naruto, which caused the blond to moan, pulling his erection out and pushing it back in.

Sasuke moved down, fisting Itachi's erection. It didn't take long before he was hard again, and Sasuke leaned forward, engulf him. He felt Itachi push up, and reached out to hold his lips down.

Sasuke and Naruto, as if on cue, pulled up and out/off of Itachi. He moaned in protest, then looked up at them.

Now, you have to wait," Sasuke said, grinning wickedly at his older brother. Then he turned to Naruto and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. He pushed him against the bed and lifted his legs, getting Naruto into a better position.

He rammed in, then turned them so Itachi had the best view possible. Sasuke rammed into his best friend, hitting his prostate in one try.

Naruto, seeing starts, tried to impale himself on Sasuke.

"I had no idea you were such a sadist Sasuke," Itachi said, smirked.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "You have no idea," he said, smiling.

Sasuke pounded into the dobe, abusing his prostate relentlessly.

Naruto cried out, moaning. He came hard, and collapsed.

Sasuke came after, the tightening of Naruto's passage too much for him.

Then Sasuke turned to Itachi. "Like the show?" he asked his older brother.

Itachi just grunted, closing his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled cruelly. "I thought so," he said. "You're standing tall and proud," he said, grabbing Itachi so hard he yelped in shock.

Sasuke reached into the bedside table, and pulled out a cock ring, sliding it on to Itachi.

"You bastard," Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

Sasuke got up, and straddled Itachi. In one swift movement, he slid down onto Itachi's erection, letting out a sigh of contentment,

Itachi groaned, and tried pushing up, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Every time he tried, Sasuke would also pull up. So Itachi didn't move, and groaned when Sasuke slid all the way down.

Naruto lay on the bed, no energy left in his limbs. He watched Sasuke ride his older brother.

Sasuke groaned. Itachi, being so long, brushed his prostate every time. Sasuke angled himself so Itachi hit his prostate every time, and started to thrust faster. He moaned, hitting harder. He went faster and faster, panting.

"Sasuke… please…" Itachi gasped.

Sasuke leaned forward, slowing his pace. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Please, let me cum. Uncuff me."

Sasuke considered this, then turned to look at Naruto.

"What do you think dobe?" he asked.

Naruto gulped. "I think… let him go," he said softly.

"I just might," Sasuke said, turning to look at Itachi. "Ok," he said.

Sasuke slid himself up and off of Itachi, and bent to remove the cock ring. Then he leaned up and uncuffed Itachi's wrists. In an instant he was on his back, Itachi had a bruising grip on his hips, and was pounding furiously into him.

Itachi glanced at Naruto, and jerked his head down, towards Sasuke's erection. He lifted his hips a little, letting the dobe have room.

Naruto, getting the idea, crawled over and grabbed Sasuke's erection. He slid it into his mouth, sucking hard.

Sasuke moaned, arching up. One hand dug into Itachi's back, and the other fisted itself in Naruto's blond locks. Naruto was pushed out the way, and Sasuke's legs were pushed up, his knees touching his stomach. Itachi grunted, pounding into Sasuke furiously. Naruto reached up again, and engulfed Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke arched again, higher this time. He moaned, trying to thrust against Itachi, but couldn't move much.

Itachi moved as fast as he could, feeling his release coming closer quickly.

Sasuke moaned, calling a jumbled combination of Itachi's name and Naruto's name as he came, and Naruto swallowed every drop.

Itachi moaned, thrusting deeply one last time. He came, grunting and sighing. Then he collapsed. They curled up together, and Itachi had just enough strength to tug the covers over them.

They came down from the high and were just falling asleep where there was a knock at the door.

**A/N: mwahahahaha!**

**I know: I'm cruel for ending it here. But I had a sort of plot twist- even though there's not really a plot in any of this delicious smut :P**

**So leave a review if you like, leave a review if u want me to continue, leave a review if it sucked. **

**P.S.- any flames will be used to light a bonfire me and a friend are having. :)**

**Thanks, and hope u liked. **


End file.
